A standby electric power refers to a small amount of power continuously consumed owing to any reason even when an electronic device is not used in a state in which a power plug of the electronic device is generally connected to a socket. Recently, an effective cutoff of such a standby electric power has been raised as one of the most important problems in increasing an energy efficiency of various electronic products.
A laid-open patent publication No. 10-2012-0027409 of Sony, which is one of prior arts for cutting off a standby electric power discloses an electronic device controller which controls a product power with a remote controller using a laser as a light source in a state in which a standby electric power is zero. This includes an energy converter which receives light energy from a laser of the remote controller capable of remotely controlling a television and using the laser to convert the light energy into electric energy. In the above-mentioned patent, since the used laser is a single color and has a single wavelength, the laser beam should be accurately focused to a light source receiving unit (of which light sensing angle is generally narrow) of the electronic product to generate the light energy and to operate the electronic product. Therefore, in order to turn on an electronic product, when the laser beam is not accurately focused, the electronic product is not operated, which is inconvenient. In addition, since power consumption for emitting the laser is considerably large, battery power consumption in the remote controller is comparatively increased, and thus a period in which a user must change a battery is shortened. Furthermore, in order to resolve the difficulty of the focusing of the laser beam when it is used, a laser light source may be added in the remote controller or a laser receiving unit of the electronic device may be disposed in a plurality of positions. However, a manufacturing cost is increased even the above-mentioned problem is completely not resolved.
A registered patent publication No. 10-0975642 which is another prior art discloses a standby electric power cutoff apparatus and a control method thereof. This relates to a standby electric power cutoff apparatus including a control unit which studies power on/off control data transmitted from a remote controller and performs a standby electric power consumption cutoff control of an electronic product under the received on/off control data of the remote controller. Since this technique is a construction for cutting off an output terminal of a socket to which a product is connected by including a separate socket rather than controlling a turning on and off of the electronic product controlled by an IR remote control, using a direct IR signal, a circuit construction is more complex due to an addition of such a device. Therefore, a manufacturing cost is increased and since a study mode should be set in order to recognize a signal of the remote control before using the remote control when the remote control corresponding electronic product is used, it is inconvenient to use.
In addition, when a power of the electronic product is turned off, a standby electric power is cut off, however, a power is supplied to a socket until a super condenser is charged. Although a corresponding electronic product is not used for a long time, when the product is discharged, it should be frequently charged, and thus a standby electric power is still consumed.
Therefore, in the prior art, even when the power of the electronic product is turned off, when a power plug of the product is not separated from the socket, the standby electric power is still generated, and thus a power is unnecessarily wasted. In addition, in a case of an electronic product using an IR remote controller, in order to enable a corresponding IR receiving module to always receive a signal, an operation power should be always supplied to at least the corresponding IR receiving module, and thus a standby electric power is wasted more than that of a normal product.